


Podfic Cover Art: This Is The Worst Trip

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [21]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: "Well," Brad says, trying to think logically about an impossible affliction based on a movie about Bill Murray and a rodent. "What have you tried so far?"





	Podfic Cover Art: This Is The Worst Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is the Worst Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380562) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 
  * Inspired by [This Is The Worst Trip by Dira Sudis [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109021) by [illutu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu), [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 




End file.
